


De Todo Un Poco

by BadgebunnyUK



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgebunnyUK/pseuds/BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Barcedes alt universe. Barcedes meet in Dirty Dancing style scenario. Barbara is a dancer and Mercedes is on holiday with the Mollers.Just for fun. I've been watching too much strictly come dancing! Havn't written in ages but I miss Barcedes too much !!!





	1. Chapter 1

So, a Dirty Dancing song popped up on my shuffle today and this happened….just for fun! So far it's 3 chapters, not sure if it will get longer.

DE TODO UN POCO- A LITTLE OF EVERYTHING

Mercedes was just about to bid her family goodnight, her brothers had begun to get louder and make even less sense than usual and her Papa was at the point that he didn’t even notice or admonish them, she should leave before they started with the teasing again.

Mercedes was sick of hearing about how this vacation would be chance for her to snare a husband, all she had seen so far was old, overweight and balding rich men, not that she would have been interested if they had been young and handsome, she never was.

The place itself was not her idea of a vacation, the organised fun, craft class and tennis matches, not to mention making polite and pointless conversation with people she had nothing in common with.

Mercedes would rather be on a quiet beach with a pile of her favourite books or exploring some historical ruins in an unfamiliar part of the world. This place just seemed like a hideaway for people with too much money and not enough imagination. 

Still, when her Father had requested the whole family take this trip, she found she had no real excuse for not going along, not after what they had been going through lately. It was her duty, even as the youngest child to hold this family together. Besides,her first job at the local girls school hadn’t begun yet and she had been ready for it since the moment she had been informed that she had secured a post there, if not before. 

Mercedes was so excited to get started with the students, she had such fond memories of her times at school and university and the teachers and tutors she had met along the way. The only female figures she had really had in her daily life after her mother's death, they had made an impact on a younger Mercedes and now she wanted to be that to other girls, a role model, an ally. She had worked hard for it.

Mercedes was aware that the men in her family didn’t really take her career seriously, they thought she would spend a couple of years in classes, get it out of her system and then meet a man and settle down to have babies. Mercedes had other ideas, she wanted to teach, to study more, perhaps to teach abroad, she had ambitions and they were more than babies and keeping house.

Mercedes Papa in particular was not very good at hiding the fact that he was only just barely humouring her ideas for her future, and he wasn’t even attempting to hide the fact that his big idea for her was a husband, the sooner the better.

Clearly her father thought that the young manager of the hotel complex was a perfect match for her and she wondered if that had even been the main motivation behind him suddenly wanting to take this trip with the whole family. She on the other hand thought the man was arrogant and boring, she had no desire to get to know him better, she had noticed the smirk he wore when her Papa had mentioned her education. She would now have to spend the rest of the two week break trying to avoid his attentions. Mercedes was exhausted already.

As Mercedes finished her drink and prepared to leave she heard a sudden excited collection of whispers spread through the assembled tables and the lighting suddenly changed, becoming darker, as applause broke out and all eyes turned expectantly to the musicians on stage. 

Mercedes recognised the music as a classic introduction to an Argentinian Tango and a spotlight from somewhere at the back of the room was moved until it fell upon a couple in the centre of the dance floor. Mercedes had noticed earlier that only a few couples had swayed awkwardly in each others arms to the music that had rumbled somewhere in the background of the chatter filled room, now however the hall was silent but for the strong notes of the bandoneon.

The couple looked into the face of one another, seeming in a private embrace. The man wore spectacles and his head was balding in an unfortunate way that caught the light but he stood tall and looked intently at the woman in his arms.

Mercedes was entranced as she watched the woman flick her leg around her partner and extend it straight in the air with such fluid movements, around and back again, precise and certain. The thin white garment she wore floating high as she twisted her hips quickly and effortlessly before she was dipped low, her back and neck arching as the bright light illuminated her throat, only for a moment as she was snatched up again and into hold.

The couple moved forward together each matching the others steps perfectly as if one being until they arrived closer to where the Mollers were seated and then began the move Mercedes had seen often in the Tango, where the woman seems to escape her partner, her back to him, standing for a moment alone before allowing herself to be pulled back in. 

It was in the moment of her standing alone, her head high and eyes stubborn and defiant that Mercedes finally studied her face and felt her stomach clench in a strange unfamiliar sensation that caused her to actually put her hand to her middle and gasp quietly. Mercedes thought for a second that the beautiful dancer looked her in the eye but that was probably imagination and a moment later the dance had moved on around the floor and the dance was ending. 

The next dance a more modern Cha Cha Cha began and the couple broke apart and began to move in time to the beat in perfect synchronicity for some moments until they began to reach out to people at the tables and encourage them to join them on the dance floor.

“Ha, It seems Mechita enjoyed the dancing!” Horatio announced loudly, his voice shaking Mercedes as if from a dream.

“Mechita, Papa was calling you!” Carlos laughed. “ Perhaps we can find you a dance partner Mechita?” 

Horatio laughed too and raised a glass to his brother as the clinked their drinks together conspirituality. 

Mercedes face burned hot a moment as she overcame her disorientation and her Father looked at her strangely as she rose from her seat.

“I’m going to bed.” Mercedes announced pushing her chair beneath the table.

“Ah Mechita, the night is young!” Horatio almost giggled now causing Mercedes to glare in his direction.

“I’m tired Papa.” Mercedes explained, awaiting his approval for her to leave.

He however was looking past her now to the male dancer who was heading for their table and almost to Mercedes side.

“You wish to dance Senorita?” The man asked holding out a hand for her to take.

Mercedes had not noticed his features at all during the dance and now she was met with a long and thin face, smiling through slightly narrowed eyes. 

“No Gracias, I don’t dance.” Mercedes replied with a definite shake of the head. 

The gentleman smiled kindly and bowed a little. “I can help with that.” He offered.

Mercedes head began quickly to shake again but words failed to form as his dance partner suddenly appeared at his shoulder and Mercedes was startled again by the beauty of her face, the flash of colour in her cheeks and now the bright smile she turned on Mercedes before addressing her father.

“Senor, did you enjoy the show?” She asked Don Ernesto.

“Si, Mucho, but it was my daughter that was transfixed.” Ernesto replied.

“Really?” The woman looked backed to Mercedes who was now holding on to the back of her seat both for support and defence.

“It was very good, but I was just going to bed…” Mercedes began to excuse herself but was stopped by a hand thrown out in introduction, before her.

“Barbara Roman.” The dancer announced clearly.

Mercedes considered the gloved hand before receiving it. “Mercedes Moller.”

“Un gusto.” Barbara smiled. “You like to dance?” She asked.

“No, no no, I never dance.” Mercedes shook her head and looked away from the woman’s dark eyes.

“You should try.” Barbara advised. “It is liberating. Don’t you wish to be liberated Mercedes?” 

Something in the question made Mercedes falter and she found herself once again looking into this strangers eyes.

“Mechita, why not take some lessons while we are here?” Don Ernesto broke in to her attention now.

“No Papa.” She frowned heavily at the suggestion.

“Meche, your Mama loved to dance, it would make me happy to see you on the dance floor.” Don Ernesto persisted affectionately. 

“Perdon Don Ernesto, but I am afraid the dance classes for women are full for at least the next week...they are the most popular activity here…” The male dancer began.

“No problem.” Barbara stopped her partner with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “I have time to teach Mercedes.” 

Don Ernesto looked thoughtful and Barbara continued.

“Learning to dance in a village with many more women than men Senor, I can assure you I know all the steps and am used to dancing with women.” Barbara explained helpfully.

Mercedes felt her cheeks flush once again and hoped it was dark enough for no one to notice.

“Mechita? You will learn some steps with Senora Roman?” Don Ernesto agreed.

This wasn’t really a question, Mercedes would be scolded later for embarrassing her Papa if she did not agree to his order in front of strangers, still she was tempted to do so, if not for a tiny seed of curiosity about the woman before her and the idea of dancing with her.

“Fine, fine Papa, I will try one lesson if it will make you happy.” Mercedes acquiesced. “But now I really must go to bed.” Mercedes nodded her head at the table. 

The male dancer had been approached by a slightly older woman and had been led away from the table in a manner that caught her father’s attention and warranted the disapproving brow raise.

Mercedes took the opportunity to escape but Barbara caught her elbow as she passed to leave. 

“Tomorrow? 11am at the small dance studio, you know it?” Barbara beamed up at her happily and Mercedes wondered what she was so pleased about or if she was always this excitable.

“Claro. Buenas Noches Señora Roman.” 

“Barbara.” The dancer corrected. “Buenas Noches Mercedes.”

Xxx

Mercedes returned to her room but found that she was no longer tired and that she could not get the evenings events out of her mind. She felt some nerves and more than a little apprehension at the thought of tomorrows dancing lesson, perhaps she could cancel and feign some illness or injury.

Mercedes decided to go out for an evening stroll and headed in the direction of her older brothers cabin, hoping to see her friend and sister in law who had spent the evening indoors with her children.

The night air was crisp as the final days of summer turned to autumn and had begun to get darker already. Mercedes could hear the sound of music from the hall and supposed her brothers would still be there, drinking until the small hours, she didn’t know how Marie Elsa put up with her brother returning home so late and stinking of booze, if he came home at all. 

As Mercedes approached the cabin steps she saw Elsa coming out of the door in her long coat and carrying her purse, wearing her heels. Mercedes had changed into a comfortable pair of flat pumps and had on her cardigan over her blouse, her hair let down and then pushed back quickly as she left the cabin.

“Elsa?” Mercedes called, causing her friend to jump. “Where are you going?” 

“Mechita, por favor, you startled me!” Elsa exclaimed, hand to her chest.

“Lo siento Elsa, I couldn’t sleep and came for a walk.” Mercedes explained. “But where are you going at this hour?” 

Elsa seemed to consider her friend for a moment, coming down the stairs and seizing her hand. 

“Can you keep a secret mi amiga?” She whispered hopefully.

Mercedes gave Elsa her reply in her look and Elsa kept hold of her friends hand and pulled her behind her as she walked them both along to a path Mercedes did not know.

“We are going to a party.” Elsa informed. 

Mercedes moaned a little. “I just came from there earlier…” She began to complain.

“No.” Elsa stopped her. “Not there. I have a friend who works here. You might remember her from school, she moved away…” 

“Then where are we going?” Mercedes questioned impatiently.

Elsa merley tugged her friend along and told Mercedes not to worry as she complained about her state of dress.

“No one here will mind.” Elsa assured as she pushed open the door to what looked to be one of the older wooden buildings which Mercedes had seen some of the staff coming in and out of at meal times.

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit smoke filled room, packed with bodies and the deep sound of music. The smell of smoke and sweat hit Mercedes with the heat as she paused a moment on the threshold before following Elsa inside. 

Mercedes was first shocked by the sound of the music, it was different to that she had listened to earlier in the night, it was modern and american, she understood most of the words but it was the slow sultry rhythm that seemed most strange, she would have thought it impossible to dance to if she was not witness to couples in almost every space around her clasped together, bodies swaying, dipping, twisting, their legs a jumble of limbs so you couldn’t tell who owned which and then a woman spun so her skirt flew high before falling at once back into arms that guided her.

Mercedes had never seen a dance like this and she thought it disgraceful and yet couldn’t take her eyes away from the hips of the dancers, who didn’t notice anything but their partners. 

Mercedes suddenly remembered to follow Elsa to where she was speaking to a girl across the room. The girl had a young man with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Mercedes struggled to hear them as she approached but thought she heard the girl ask what she was doing here. 

“She is with me. Don’t worry.” Elsa assured. “Mercedes can be trusted, she is my very best friend.” 

Mercedes glowed at the affirmation from Elsa and nodded. “I can keep a secret.” She promised. She would never dream of telling anyone about this and she wasn’t sure she should be here herself, as she looked back to the door considering her escape she caught sight of a recently familiar face and forgot any thoughts of leaving. 

Some of the crowd had also noticed Barbara’s entry and a whoop went around the room as people turned to welcome both Barbara and her partner Nicanor. 

Mercedes watched as the song changed from the american song to a latin one, still modern and not one Mercedes had ever heard before. 

Barbara and Nicanor immediately split up and began to dance with other partners, who seemed eager to get a chance to dance with them. Mercedes watched each move that Barbara made as she span, was twisted, dipped low and reached her arms high. Her face was so much more animated even than it had been as she danced earlier in the night and Mercedes saw the sweat break out on her brow as she switched partner and moved herself close over his thigh. 

“Mercedes? Are you alright?” Elsa asked quietly as she passed Mercedes a drink.

“Si, si, por supuesto.” Mercedes assured nodding and momentarily dragging her gaze away from Barbara. “I didn’t tell you, I am supposed to have dance lessons tomorrow!” Mercedes mentioned, for something to say. 

Elsa shrugged. “Not to worry. I’m sure it won’t be anything like this.” 

“What is this Elsa?” Mercedes almost hissed the question, her fingers toying nervously with her hair, eyes still following Barbara around the room.

“This is the forbidden dance.” Elsa said and then with genuine concern. “Are you sure you are okay?” 

“Yes, yes, really.” Mercedes assured, focusing on her friend again before turning back to watch Barbara, who at that moment spotted her through the crowd and smiled a smile that caused Mercedes heart to miss a beat, her hand coming to cover her throat, suddenly uncomfortably aware of her casual clothes and messy hair, what was she doing coming here like this?.

Barbara completed a perfectly elegant spin away from her current partner and span again until she had navigated into the area where Mercedes and Elsa stood. 

“Mercedes Moller.” She said, he breathing fast and throaty. Mercedes frowned and looked at the floor as the dancer asked. “¡Que Sorpresa! What are you doing here?” 

“Marie Elsa is my brothers wife, she brought me along, I didn’t know…” Mercedes clutched her cardigan shut and her fingers strayed nervously to her untidy hair.

“Look around.” Barbara told her. “No one here minds.” 

Mercedes did look at people around the room and noticed the casual dress, some people still in work uniforms, others in sweaters and shorts, she probably fit in better now than she would had she dressed for a party.

Another song started up and people made sounds of appreciation, Mercedes noticed Barbara smile on one side of her face as she obviously recognised the song and her eyes drifted shut for the briefest of moments before flicking open and finding out Mercedes own.

The dark haired woman reached for Mercedes hand and taking it tugged her a step closer.

“Dance with me?” She requested softly, eyes almost shy, but smiling.

“I..can’t...I don’t...I don’t know how…” Mercedes began to stumble over her words even as Barbara pulled her further into the crowds of unconcerned people.

Barbara took the hand she held of Mercedes and placed it up on her shoulder, one hand holding her waist as the younger woman’s remaining hand was brought up high on Barbara’s other shoulder, fingers grazing her neck as Barbara ran her hand back down along her arm sending a shiver through Mercedes who almost pulled away entirely but instead clung on.

The positioning of her arm meant that now there was barely any space between her chest and Barbara’s and now as the dancer wound her arm around Mercedes waist and placed her leg in between Mercedes it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended, though Mercedes was aware of every inch of her skin and where it touched Barbara’s.

Barbara began to move her hips, swaying from one side to the other and pushing lightly at the inside of Mercedes, nudging her to follow the motion.

“Bend your knees.” Barbara whispered and Mercedes did so.

Barbara firmly guided her dance partner back a step then forward and Mercedes began to pick up the pattern and make the moves herself, much to Barbara’s obvious delight.

“You’re a natural. I knew it...” Barbara complimented, words spoken against her ear. “You want to be liberated.” Mercedes blushed pink, dipping her head against Barbara and glancing at her chest, where the line of her blouse was cut low and the swell of her breasts glistened in the light. Mercedes suddenly felt unbearably hot and she mistimed a step and stood on Barbara’s shoe. 

Mercedes pulled away quickly and searched the room for spectators, nobody seemed to be watching them except for Elsa who glanced over at this moment, a question in her eyes.

“Lo siento. Permiso.” Mercedes muttered quietly before she fled from the room and back to her own.

Mercedes lay awake for the next few hours replaying those few minutes and not understanding anything at all. She supposed that the music and the dancing had a strange effect on her and one she would be ready for if it happened again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two- Our girls get to know each other better.

Part 2

Mercedes made her mind up at least three times the next morning not to go to the dance lesson with Barbara Roman and yet at 11am she found herself standing right outside the doorway twisting one hand in the other as she listened to the rumble of music from the other side of the door.

She couldn’t quite understand the feelings she had around this woman. She supposed she was a little starstruck for Barbara Roman was the most incredible dancer she had ever seen, but it was strange for her to be this interested in anyone and dancing had never been something she had really wanted to do herself, she was always much happier with her books and with plays. 

The door suddenly opened and Barbara’s head popped around to see Mercedes, smiling broadly the woman beckoned her inside.

“Mercedes.” Was all she said but that one word was enough to make Mercedes stomach lurch. 

Barbara wore just a simple leotard and tights and some black heels, the sleek lines of her figure on full display and the way she moved across the floor even as she walked, light on her toes, posture straight, gliding elegantly as she moved to the record player and turned the vinyl disk over before resetting the needle.

Music filled the room once again and Mercedes stood dumbly in the centre of the room having had to stop herself from following Barbara across it. Barbara came and stood before Mercedes now, a couple of feet between them and showed her a step and then another, waiting for Mercedes to copy, which she did, despite feeling deeply foolish. 

Barbara nodded and smiled after each step and soon Mercedes was actually beginning to enjoy the movements. Barbara had not come close or touched her as she had last night and Mercedes began to relax.

“Muy bien.” Barbara put her hands together gleefully as Mercedes completed a basic sequence of steps and the song that played came to an end. 

“Mercedes, you have danced before no?” Barbara asked now.

“No.” Mercedes replied. “Well, as girls, with Marie Elsa and  Augusta, we danced to Elvis in our bedroom.” Mercedes recalled fondly.

“But never with a man? A boyfriend or fiance?” Barbara questioned further.

“No. I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Mercedes shook her head, smoothing her skirt lightly.

“Never?! I don’t believe it.” Barbara’s voice turned sweet “You are so beautiful.” She smiled again at Mercedes before stepping away and raising her arms now, high to show Mercedes how she should stand.

Mercedes struck the same pose and again followed the same set of steps, forward together and back. 

Barbara moved behind Mercedes and put her hands to move Mercedes arms to a better position, one hand now lingering on Mercedes back as the other ran a finger along her jaw to raise her chin.

“Don’t look at your feet.” Barbara instructed. “Look straight ahead, into the eyes of your partner.” 

Mercedes stood tall and followed the instructions despite the distraction of having Barbara so close.

Barbara let her hand drop to Mercedes chest and she spoke with an edge of amusement.

“And don’t forget to breathe.” 

Xxx

The classes continued this way for three more mornings, each day the class would last longer than the day before and when Mercedes was finished she would stay and help Barbara to organize the room or carry items across to the main hall for the evenings show in order to talk a little while.

Mercedes was finding that Barbara was much more than just a dancer, that she had studied languages and art and that she had traveled Europe with Nicanor, dancing in Paris and Rome. They would speak of art and Barbara would tell Mercedes of the plays she had seen and even a trip to the opera. They had a lot of the same interests and opinions. Mercedes had never met anyone like Barbara before. Many of the girls at University had been quiet and dull, caring only for their studies and there was certainly no one quite like Barbara in Villa Ruisenor.

On morning number four Mercedes arrived a little late to their appointed class and apologised as she entered.

“Mercedes? Have you been crying?” Barbara asked, her face void of it’s usual beaming smile.

“Permiso.” Mercedes replied. “There was terrible arguing this morning between my brothers and I was a little upset.” 

“I’m sure they will make it up, they have probably forgotten it already no?” Barbara tried, taking Mercedes hand in her own and squeezing it reassuringly.

“I don’t think so Barbara, there is a very big rift between them. I don’t know if they will ever be the same again.” Mercedes admitted her fears sadly but squeezed back at Barbara’s hand, still in hers. 

Barbara did not push her for details, just smiled sympathetically and Mercedes studied her face, finding only concern and sympathy.

“What it is, is that Horacio slept with Augusta, the wife of his brother, can you believe it Barbara? His own brother?” Mercedes shook her head. “I don’t understand it, I don’t understand men, I never will and I was raised with 3.”

“It is shocking.” Barbara agreed. “But family can withstand many things Mercedes...in time...perhaps Carlos can forgive?”

“Do you think so?” Mercedes asked sceptically. “I could never, never forgive someone who betrayed me so, I find it hard to forgive them myself. Augusta was my friend and I can hardly look at her anymore…” 

Barbara guided Mercedes to a seat as the younger woman blinked back tears. 

“I think that it is better not to judge, who knows why…” Barbara began.

“A married man can sleep with his own sister-in- law?” Mercedes shook her head and placed a hand across her eyes.

“Please don’t cry.” Barbara begged. 

“Lo siento.” Mercedes apologised weakly.

“No, it’s just that I hate to see you hurting.” Barbara confessed solemnly placing an arm gently across Mercedes shoulders.

Mercedes was a little startled by the admission, they had only known each other a few days. She herself had promised her father she would not speak to anyone outside of the family about their affairs and she was always as good as her word, but now she felt she wanted to tell this woman everything, she trusted her so much already.

Xxx

That night Mercedes felt better as she sat beside Elsa and watched for the moment when Barbara and Nicanor would enter the main hall and begin their nightly dance. 

Carlos and Horatio had seemed to come to some kind of truce though she caught them mid glare once or twice and Augusta had excused herself for the evening which somehow had made the situation better. Really Elsa seemed to be the one dealing with this whole situation with the most dignity and calm and surely she was as  wronged almost as Carlos, having been best friends with Augusta since infancy. A double betrayal.

Mercedes felt a now familiar thrill as the lights changed and the music struck up for a salsa number that was to be tonights opener. She sat straighter in her chair so she could see the dancing couple as they arrived in the spotlight. She didn’t notice the question that Marie Elsa had just asked her and instead she kept her eyes trained on Barbara as she executed every step with precision whilst making it look completely natural.

A moment after the second dance the couple split and began to greet various guests and encourage them onto the dance floor as was customary. Barbara very quickly made her way to the Moller’s table and to Mercedes seat. 

“Mercedes, are you feeling better?” She asked her quietly.

Mercedes nodded and smiled reassuringly. “Mucho, gracias Barbara.” 

“Senora Roman.” Don Ernesto greeted. A strange look on his face. “You have made a very big impression on my daughter it seems. These last few days she has spoken of nothing else.”

Barbara nodded accepting the compliment. “She is a good student Don Ernesto. A good student is easy to teach.”

“So when will you show us a dance Mechita?” Carlos demanded, exhaling around his small cigar.

Elsa spoke up now. “Carlos, it takes more than a few days to learn to dance.” 

“Claro, but if she is to find a husband here she better hurry up, we only have another two weeks.” Carlos laughed at his own words.

Mercedes felt herself redden and felt her previous good mood melt away again, looking up at Barbara who stood behind her chair, as she placed a hand over each of Mercedes shoulders.

“Your sister is a marvelous woman Carlos and any man here would be very lucky to dance with her.” Barbara announced.

Mercedes smiled gratefully at Barbara who was then whisked away my a man older than Don Ernesto who Mercedes had spotted dancing with Barbara the previous evening too. Mercedes did not like the way he fixed his greedy hands firmly at her waist and she noticed Barbara finding ways to slip out of his grasp.

Mercedes watched sullenly and only blinked away when Elsa leant closer to her.

“Mercedes.” Elsa called in a whisper. 

Mercedes looked to where her brother and Papa where now talking loudly together. “Yes?”

“There is another party tonight. With the staff. If you wanted to come?” Elsa offered.

Mercedes felt a rush of excitement at the idea but also a little terror.

“Barbara will be there.” Elsa informed.

Mercedes reddened and stuck her chin out saying defensively. “So?” 

“You seem to have become good friends. It will be fun.” Elsa shrugged a shoulder and Mercedes calmed a little.

It was just fun with friends after all. Why shouldn’t she go?

“But Papa and Horatio?” Mercedes mentioned with another glance at the men.

Elsa almost laughed and took the bottle of whiskey that now sat in the middle of the table and re-filled Horatio’s glass. 

Augusta had already returned to her cabin early as she had every night since they arrived, still ashamed and still being punished by Carlos. There was really nothing standing in her way. 

Xxx

Tonight she was prepared. She had slipped back to her room and let down her hair, placing just the front neatly back off her face and tying a pretty scarf around her neck. Mercedes fussed a moment at her make up and changed her woolen cardigan for a black silk wrap that  Augusta had tossed in her direction on the first night complaining that it was too plain for her. 

Elsa had been back to check in on the children and arrived a moment later to collect her friend.

Mercedes giggled, feeling once again like a naughty school girl, although she had always been the sensible one, it seemed she was even more carefree now, with the small freedom that being a grown woman gave her. 

The women walked hand in hand through the paths that led up to the staff quarters and the moment that Elsa caught the sound of the music on the air she began to sway her hips and hum, still holding on to Mercedes hand.

“Be my, be my, be my little baby!” Elsa sang in English.

Mercedes laughed and completed a dramatic twirl beside her friend. 

“Buenas noches Chicas!” Barbara called from just behind them in the darkness. “I thought the party was taking place inside.” She pointed to the building and all three women laughed.

As they made their way into the busy hall Elsa caught sight of some friends and headed in their direction, looking back briefly to see Mercedes shake her head and indicate with flick of her hand that Elsa should go on without her. 

Mercedes had never been one for crowds and Elsa gave her another look, seeming to consider returning to her before looking at Barbara and deciding to continue, reaching the large group quickly and being greeted loudly. 

Barbara snatched at Mercedes hand and pulled her towards a table lined with bottles and paper cups. She poured them something which Mercedes could not identify and handed one to her quiet friend.

“A quick drink and then we dance.” Barbara declared tossing back her drink quickly, a slight grimace on her face as she finished.

Mercedes attempted to copy the action but took three gulps to finally finish the drink, it smelled of aniseed but tasted of something stronger. The drink did warm Mercedes immediately and she was actually considering another when Barbara took the cup from her hand and deposited it on the table. 

Barbara took Mercedes hand and led her to the edge of the makeshift dance floor. Barbara stood toe to toe with Mercedes and placed her free hand on her hip. Mercedes tried a couple of the steps she had been learning with Barbara and for a moment Barbara followed her, the song was fast and frivolous. 

Other couples danced close by and many people called out greetings to Barbara, some including Mercedes and others studying her curiously. Mercedes noticed many of these couples were women dancing with other women. Here as in many places men were more scarce on the dance floor. 

The men that were dancing here were amazing though and Mercedes could never imagine her brothers dancing in this way, as if the music flowed through them. 

Mercedes was beginning to relax and enjoy herself and she hadn’t even realised that they had danced through 4 songs together. Then suddenly the music changed and a song filled the room that caused people to whoop in appreciation. 

Barbara smiled in recognition and dropped both her hands to Mercedes hips a moment, leaning in to speak to her.

“Now, forget what you have been learning.” She instructed. “Just move with me, okay?” 

Barbara raised a brow and gave Mercedes a reassuring nod, pulling her in a little closer.

Mercedes hand went to Barbara’s shoulder and her fingers tangled momentarily in the black curls there.

Barbara placed Mercedes other arm high up on her shoulder so that Mercedes was tempted to wrap them completely around Barbara’s neck and placed her arm around Mercedes, her palm flat against the centre of her back, holding her in place, close against Barbara. 

Barbara’s other hand was spread over Mercedes hip and guided the direction Mercedes swayed as they clung together. 

Mercedes senses were filled with Barbara, the scent of her perfume, the heat from her hands. She didn’t have time or sense to think about how she moved her feet and she just tried to listen to the music and time her movements with the slow rhythms, even rolling her hips a little the way she had watched Barbara and the other women do. She felt Barbara’s thigh press against her own and felt dizzy. Surely one drink couldn’t make her feel so drunk. 

Mercedes rested her head briefly against Barbara’s chest and her eyes fluttered shut. 

“Mercedes are you alright?” Barbara’s soft voice rumbled against Mercedes ear and Mercedes shook herself away a little.

“Perdone me. Perdone me Barbara.” Mercedes stepped away now and turned quickly pushing her way through the crowd and out into the night air.

When Barbara followed Mercedes was already making her way down the path, panting a little to get the air she suddenly needed desperately.

“Mercedes!” Barbara called as she caught up to her and took hold of her wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired Barbara, I can’t, I don’t belong in there…” She motioned back to the party.

“You were doing so well. We were having a good time. We weren’t doing anything wrong.” Barbara insisted, her eyes pleading with Mercedes.

Mercedes looked away, her hands on her hips and her breathing finally slowing.

“Can we take a walk then?” Barbara asked hopefully.

Mercedes smiled. “It’s late Barbara.” 

Barbara tilted her head and took hold of Mercedes other hand. “I’ll walk you home.” She decided. 

Xxx

The walk was slow and the path that Barbara had suggested as a short cut seemed to have added more than a few minutes to their journey, not that Mercedes minded, she was quite charmed by the idea that Barbara wanted to delay their parting. 

“So you became a dancer to escape your mother?” Mercedes checked.

“Not entirely. She forced me to do dance lessons as a child, for discipline, for grace and when I was older I realized it was a way out of my town, if I worked hard enough. I travelled with competitions, got to see some of the world and then I met Nicanor who was competing too.” Barbara explained.

“And you fell in love?” Mercedes asked, stopping as they finally arrived outside her empty accommodation.

“Something like that.” Barbara agreed with a shrug. “That was seven years ago and a lot has changed.” Barbara admitted, her mood changing, the sudden sadness something Mercedes hadn’t witnessed in her before and which she felt compelled to comfort.

Mercedes had stepped close and reached to brush Barbara’s hair from her face, fingers brushing her cheek and smiling sympathetically. Mercedes suddenly pressed onto her toes and moved her lips to kiss the place the her fingers had grazed. 

“Buenas Noches Barbara.” She whispered before hopping silently up the few steps and into the cabin as Barbara watched her go.

XXx

 

Thanks for reading. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Augusta stepped carefully along the uneven path in her heels, her ankles straining a little as the stones caused her to wobble dangerously. She almost lost her bearings as she focused on each step rather than her route along the unfamiliar terrain. 

She didn’t notice the identity of the other women on the path as they approached until she almost collided with them.

“Augusta?” Mercedes spoke. “What are you doing here?”

Augusta had a hand clutching her handbag slung around her middle, holding it between herself and her friend. 

“Mercedes? I might ask you the same thing?” Augusta glared from Mercedes to Barbara over the tops of the dark glasses she wore.

Mercedes frowned a little. “We’re going for a picnic.” She replied. Barbara slightly raising the filled basket she held in two hands for the woman to see.

Mercedes looked expectantly at her old friend.

“I was going to get some cigarettes.” She offered in a slight fluster. “And why would you be going on a picnic with your dance teacher Mercedes? How do you ever expect to find a man here behaving like this hmm?! You spend hours in that studio and I have never seen you dance with anyone but your Papa.” Augusta looked distastefully at Barbara.

“It’s a beautiful day Augusta and we’re having lunch...you can’t dance with no fuel.” Mercedes shrugged and repeated the phrase that Barbara had spoken to her earlier today when she had arrived to find a surprise picnic planned for after their lesson. Even Augusta’s rudeness could not put a shadow on Mercedes sunny mood today. 

“You won’t find cigarettes up here Augusta, these are the staff cabins, you must have been confused, there is a kiosk very close to your cabin.” Barbara pointed out helpfully. 

Augusta marched past the women, mumbling to herself about picnics and almost tripping on a large stone causing Mercedes to stifle a giggle.

“Mercedes, let’s get out of here.” Barbara proposed longingly.

Barbara led them to a place by the river, where the water flowed quickly and the sound was crisp and clear, making everywhere feel alive. Mercedes spread the small blanket over the grass and kicked off her shoes before planting herself upon it with a contented sigh.

“This was a marvelous idea Barbarita.” Mercedes complimented as Barbara sat carefully beside her their arms brushing, shoulders pressing slightly together. 

“It was.” Barbara agreed, stretching her legs out before her and wriggling her stocking covered toes.

“The water looks so cool and fresh.” Mercedes commented with a sigh. 

Barbara looked at Mercedes in consideration for a moment and then stood. She reached beneath her skirt, hitching it someway up her thighs as she quickly pulled at the top of her stockings, until she had slipped them down and was untangling them from her bare feet. 

Mercedes had watched in surprise and some amusement before Barbara turned, an open hand stretched out to her. 

“Come on!” She smiled broadly.

Mercedes took the hand that pulled her from her seat and stood beside Barbara who waited patiently for her to awkwardly remove her own stockings, not as happy as Barbara to reveal so much of her legs, blushing lightly. 

Barbara took two steps toward the river bank and again held her hand out behind her to Mercedes.

A moment later Barbara had dipped both feet into the crystal clear water and stood on the mix of smooth pebbled stones that lay beneath. Mercedes hopped from one big rock to another avoiding submerging her feet completely.

“It’s so cold!” Mercedes complained happily her arms stretching out now for balance as she tested her way before leaping onto yet another stone. She was now almost halfway across the river where it was a little deeper and Barbara held up her skirt a little as she waded out after her.

“It’s good for my feet.” Barbara told her and Mercedes thought about the demands the dancer placed on those feet every day and night and how they must ache. She had a sudden strange thought of rubbing them in her hands and she had to shake it off quickly.

“And for your balance!” She teased as Mercedes almost toppled and Barbara caught her widespread hands in her own. 

Mercedes put her hands to Barbaras shoulders to steady herself further and found that standing on the rock like this she was taller than the other woman for a change, she enjoyed having Barbara looking up at her and she hesitated in moving away, studying her friends pretty smile. Barbara didn’t move away either and had raised a hand to cover over Mercedes.

“I won’t let you fall.” She promised before stepping back and kicking her foot through the water in Mercedes direction, a wolfish grin on her face.

Mercedes shouted out at the splash of water that hit her and turned a scandalised look on her friend before jumping from her place of safety into the water and leaping in Barbara’s direction, kicking up water as she went, splashing them both together.

Barbara put up her hands in surrender. “A truce?” 

Mercedes agreed and they pulled the blanket closer so they could sit side by side on the river bank and dip their feet into the water as they ate. 

Barbara had made sandwiches and cakes and Mercedes was soon stuffed and lay flat on the ground in the warm sunshine.

“This place is beautiful. You have been here before Barbara...with Nicanor?” Mercedes asked, her fingers stroking over blades of grass.

The moment the question was out Mercedes berated herself for asking it, but she couldn’t help but want to know the answer, it felt important suddenly.

Barbara shook her head quickly and watched Mercedes fingers.

“No, we haven’t done anything like this for a long time, the summer was so busy and even now.. He has a lot of lessons. I usually come alone, I bring a book.” Barbara replied simply.

The answer pleased Mercedes though she didn’t like to think of Barbara alone. Another thought popped into Mercedes head and she spoke it aloud.

“What do you think Augusta was up to earlier?” She asked bluntly.

“I don’t know Mercedes but I don’t believe she was looking for cigarettes.” Barbara admitted, pleased the subject had moved on.

“She had on the clothes she was wearing last night. She thinks I wouldn’t notice such a thing!” Mercedes commented defensively. “They all think I am so naive, but I learn a lot from watching them, what not to do for sure.” Mercedes concluded wisely. 

Barbara lay out beside Mercedes now, both relaxed and looking up to the sky at the shapes of clouds drifting over their spot. 

“Augusta does seem unhappy, for all her bravado.” Barbara said a little sympathy behind her words.

“She was always happy when we were at school and Carlos was crazy about her, they thought they were like a hollywood couple, glamorous and in love. Now look at them. And all because of Horatio. I can’t believe of all the women...his own brothers wife.” Mercedes tightened a little as she spoke and Barbara let her hand reach out to comfort her friend, resting gently on her lower arm.

“It is very upsetting for Carlos, betrayed by two people he loves.” Barbara said in agreement.

“Horatio told me that he loves her and that he can’t control it.” Mercedes confided sceptically. 

“Hmmm, well “To be wise and love exceeds man’s might!” Barbara quoted dramatically.

“Perhaps a man’s might but not a woman’s.” Mercedes countered rolling onto her side to face Barbara. “ I’m sure we can choose who not to love!” Mercedes stated adamantly.

“I don’t know if it is ever that simple.” Barbara argued gently and with a little sadness as she gazed into Mercedes eyes.

“Well I would never fall in love with a married man.” Mercedes vowed. “I know that.” 

Barbara shifted uncomfortably, taking back her hand and sighed. “We should get back soon.” 

“I could stay out here forever.” Mercedes said without thinking about how true that was.

As they strolled casually back to the main paths of the holiday park Mercedes felt a familiar sadness in her chest. She guessed the prospect of parting from Barbara got harder to bare with each time as they grew closer and as their time together grew shorter. She knew that the friendship she had with Barbara was more intense than anything she had shared with other friends, even Elsa and she wondered how she would feel without her back at home. She had finally found a kindred spirit.

As they reached the park Barbara tensed beside Mercedes and the younger woman looked up to see the figure of a lythe man striding towards them purposefully.

“Barbara? Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Nicanor held a fist tightly clenched and narrowed his eyes at Mercedes before taking hold of Barbara by the top of her arm. He snatched the picnic basket from her and tossed it in Mercedes direction where she managed to keep it from crashing to the ground.

Barbara looked back at Mercedes quickly and smiled apologetically.

“One of the girls is ill, you have to lead the childrens dance class, you have ten minutes to get over there.” Nicanor spat, pulling Barbara another couple of steps from where Mercedes had frozen fearfully but could still hear his words.

“I hope she is paying you well for your time because we will need the money if you get us fired from another job.” Nicanor hissed at Barbara.

“She is my friend Nicanor...” Barbara argued quietly.

Nicanor stopped suddenly dropping his grip on his wife, he looked incredulously at Barbara and then shook his head casting a glance back at Mercedes. 

“People like her are not friends with people like us.” He reminded Barbara. “In a week she’ll be gone, but I will still be here, remember that.” 

With that he stalked away and Barbara turned, her cheeks hot and unspilled tears shining in her eyes.

“Lo siento Mercedes.” She nodded before following obediently after her husband. 

Xxx

Mercedes had excused herself from dinner when the rest of the family, had left and headed across to where she knew Barbara’s rooms to be. She had never been inside before but she had walked with Barbara once or twice at around this time when she knew that the dancer had a short break between her classes and her evening performance. She hoped that Nicanor would still be absent and she nervously knocked at the door. 

Barbara appeared as the door opened and was obviously surprised to see Mercedes standing there.

“Mercedes!?” She opened the door wider and beckoned her inside, briefly leaning forward to see if anyone was witness to her visitors arrival, she didn’t see anyone around.

Mercedes stepped inside and scanned the room. The rooms here were older than the luxury rooms that the Mollers rented and smaller too. There were just two rooms and a curtain hung between the two. Through to the backroom Mercedes could see two single beds with a wide gap between the two. Mercedes thought this was strange, she had seen in the other rooms double beds and her own had two single beds that had been pushed together to make one.

Barbara had turned and followed Mercedes gaze but said nothing, she moved to the small kitchen area in the corner of this room. There was a refrigerator and Barbara opened it to take out a jug of what looked like lemonade and collect a couple of glasses. 

“I wasn’t expecting you, I would have tidied up more.” Barbara said now, a light blush. “Please, have a seat.”

There were just two chairs in the room, one with worn patches and a cushion looked the most inviting and Mercedes slipped onto it with a smile. Trying to hold on to the words that she had come here to say.

“Forgive me, I wanted to see you..” Mercedes began. “To tell you... about what Nicanor said…” 

Barbara put down the drinks she was preparing and crossed to Mercedes quickly. “Lo siento Mercedes, don’t think about that, he was angry, he didn’t know where I was..”

Mercedes stood so she could meet Barbara as she approached. “No, no, it’s okay, I know why he said what he did and anyway it isn’t your fault. I just wanted to say...that it isn’t true..that’s all.”

Barbara waited in silent curiosity for an explanation now.

“What he said about us not being friends. I wanted to say that, I’ve never had a friend like you, never, there has never been anyone who understood me the way you do. I wish...I wish I had someone like you in Villa Ruisenor. I’m going to miss you terribly…” Mercedes looked away, shocked by the tears that threatened and the lump that had lodged in her throat.

Barbara took Mercedes hand in hers and held it to her for a moment before placing a kiss gently on the back of her hand. “Yo tambien, me too.” 

Xxx 

Mercedes felt the days grow quickly shorter the more time she spent with Barbara, the mornings they would dance and in Barbara’s break before the evening they began to meet and have dinner together, Mercedes would help Barbara do her hair and get ready for the dance and Barbara would talk about where she had done the dance before and what she liked about it and a time she stomped on Nicanors foot and given him a limp for a week.

The final week of her stay was soon ending and she only had one last night before she returned to Villa Ruisenor, many of the guests were due to leave that next day and the evening's performance was due to be the grandest of her stay, Barbara had even rehearsed some of the dances she did less often before Mercedes, who had made a very appreciative audience.

Don Ernesto had been asking about when he would see some of Mercedes new dance skills and although Barbara had been very patient with her, Mercedes realised that if she didn’t dance well tonight it would not be a very good testament to Barbara’s teaching. Because of this, both women were full of nervous energy as they prepared for the evening together in Barbara’s room.

The record player was on and Barbara had poured them each a glass of Enguindado to calm some nerves. As she sat before her mirror and sprayed an extra layer of hairspray over her hair for good measure. 

Mercedes stood swaying as a song she particularly liked began to play, Barbara watched her for a moment in the mirror before springing from her seat and taking Mercedes in her arms for a final dance practise. 

“Are you excited to dance with him?” Barbara asked, the drink making her both brave and foolish.

“Who?” Mercedes frowned in confusion. 

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Joaquin.”

“Joaquin Echegaray?” Mercedes asked a little surprised. 

“Si, Joaquin Echegaray. You didn’t notice that he comes to speak to you every night? And that he and his father have become great friends of your Papa?” Barbara questioned a little impatiently.

Mercedes frowned again as she moved her feet automatically in the steps she had been learning, her arms held in position by her partner but also now the memory in her own muscles. 

“No I hadn’t really noticed. But I like Joaquin, he is a nice man.” Mercedes decided fairly.

Barbara nodded quietly. “I’m glad you like him. A woman should always like the man she is going to marry.” 

Mercedes pulled away from Barbara’s arms and almost tripped over her feet as she missed a step. She stared at Barbara with a strange expression on her face.

“I am not going to marry Joaquin!” She announced loud and clear. “I don’t want to get married. I’m too busy, I have my career...” 

Barbara smiled a little and took Mercedes hand tugging her back to the dance. “We will see what Don Ernesto has to say about that.” She said quietly as she raised Mercedes arm and the smaller woman twisted her hips to complete a twirl, she stumbled again as she came out of it falling against Barbara so that the tallers lips brushed Mercedes ear, her hot breath a shocking tickle. Mercedes turned and walked away . 

“The Enguindado, it goes right to my head.” Mercedes muttered by way of explanation.

Xxxx

It was as if Mercedes had been completely blind and suddenly Barbara had made her see, the way that her father shook Joaquin’s hand and patted him on his back whilst turning to look at his daughter and declaring her the most beautiful woman in the room. The broad grin on Joaquins face as he nodded his agreement, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought seriously about it before. Her father’s intentions and indeed Joaquin’s suddenly seemed clear.

“Tonight you will finally dance with me Mechita?” Joaquin asked in a way that made the sentence sound unlike a question. 

“Si.” Mercedes replied simply. “I do intend to dance tonight. It is the last night of our stay after all.” 

Joaquin did not seem put off by this response and instead she thought she saw him wink in her fathers direction. 

The small band was already playing happily on one side of the stage and some other couples had made their way to the dance floor but the night didn’t have the electricity yet that it always felt charged with once the lights had darkened and Barbara and Nicanor were announced.

Mercedes allowed Joaquin to lead her to the dance floor and began to dance a waltz with him, in a slightly stiffer manner than she would compared to the ease of the studio or Barbara’s room. It felt different with him, with any man and perhaps with an audience but she remembered every step and found that Joaquin was not a poor dancer himself.

“Are you sad to leave us Miss Mechita?” Joaquin asked as they danced. 

“I have had a very good holiday.” She replied somewhat formally. 

Joaquin only grinned knowingly. “I’m sure.” 

Mercedes narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him which seemed to amuse him further and angered her a little.

“I think the dancing has taken up most of your time here, there are other activities which you perhaps haven’t tried yet, your sister in law seems to favour the tennis court.” He chatted on.

“I’ve played tennis before.” She told him supposing he meant Augusta, Elsa was not a fan of sports but then she hadn’t pictured Augusta playing much either. 

“But you prefer to dance?” Joaquin checked?

“Not in the past, but here I have, I had an excellent teacher.” Mercedes flashed him her first genuine smile.

“But you know they don’t dance like this in the clubs in Santiago?” He leaned in a little, into Mercedes space, making her lean back uncomfortably.

“I know.” She said. “I went to University in Santiago.” Mercedes informed. This was true and yet she had never ventured to a nightclub. 

He nodded. “Claro, Your Papa told me so.” 

The song finished and Mercedes took the opportunity to escape saying that she needed a drink and frowning when Joaquin moved past her to lead her to the bar. 

For the rest of the evening Joaquin was by Mercedes side the entire time and for the most part she actually found him pleasant company, until she would catch her brothers or Papa gazing expectantly in their direction or until he began to ask questions about her future.

“You don’t strike me as the school mistress type?” Joaquin said, the hooking of a brow.

“You don’t know me, so…” Mercedes began. “And anyway, what is a school mistress type?” 

“Oh you know, stern and disapproving, sexless…” Joaquin’s eyes twinkled at her over the rim of his whiskey glass. 

Mercedes mouth fell open and she thumped her own glass a little loudly on the table, realising that perhaps she had had enough to drink now. “I am not…”  
Mercedes frowned and swallowed down the word. “I am going to be a great school teacher and that is just the beginning…” She announced confidently, raising her glass.

Joaquin clinked his heavy glass against her almost empty one in a clumsy move. “I’ll drink to that!” 

As he drained his glass Don Ernesto appeared at his elbow, enquiring into how they were enjoying the evening. 

Mercedes turned away from his smug smiles to notice Barbara on the dance floor with Horatio for a partner, they spinned easily around the floor to the music, standing out amongst the many couples of less capable dancers.

Mercedes mood instantly darkened and she glared at the sight. She knew that Barbara had to be available to dance with all the guests. But her brother was like a shark in fish infested waters when it came to women, he could not help himself. It was clear he would want to dance with Barbara, she was the most beautiful woman in the room of course. 

Mercedes slipped from her bar stool almost deliberately and stood staring at the pair. Barbara did not look entirely comfortable. By now Mercedes was learning to read her pretty well, her smile looked a little forced as Horatio spoke to her over the music. 

Barbara glanced directly towards Mercedes as if she had always known where she was and offered her friend another forced smile. Mercedes could only frown more deeply and she folded her arms across her front in the type of disapproving stance that she hoped would serve her well in her future vocation.

Barbara looked a little confused and excused herself from Horatio firmly to quickly make her way to her friend, arriving at just the time that Joaquin and Don Ernesto appeared at her side.

“Great news Mechita!” Joaquin announced happily, looking now to Don Ernesto. “Your Papa seems to approve of the place so much that he has agreed to come back soon.” 

Mercedes frowned a little but smiled politely to cover it. It sounded more like he had been obliged to make a polite comment than an actual statement of intent however her Papa now took up the subject, a hand on Joaquins shoulder.

“Yes! We are to come back after Christmas day and see the New Year in here.” He assured. “It’s all arranged.” 

Mercedes felt at once pleased that they would return so soon but then felt something reign in her pleasure as she looked at the two foolishly grinning faces before her. They had expressions much like Carlos and Horatio had worn when up to no good as children. 

Barbara had not spoken yet but now she touched Mercedes elbow lightly as if to press her on. “That will be wonderful Don Ernesto, the celebrations here are always spectacular!”

Mercedes pulled herself together a little as she heard her friends words. “Si si claro. It will be … nice to return.”

“It will be a great celebration!” Joaquin assured loudly and he chincked his glass with her Papa, who smiled wide and nodded as if in on a private joke.

Xxx  
That morning the weather had taken a turn, from the autumn sunshine that lit the golden browns and deep reds of the leaves to a dull grey that darkened everything and hung heavy with the promise of rain.

The wind was strong and a gust pushed at the back of Mercedes, pressing her insistently on her search for Barbara. Mercedes had been to her friends room, the studio, even the laundry in search of the dancer and couldn’t find her anywhere, she began to worry that she wouldn’t see her again before she left, wouldn’t get a chance to say goodbye. 

The only place that it occurred to her that she hadn’t checked was their place by the river. But what could take her there on a blustery day like today? Mercedes reasoned.

Mercedes headed in that direction anyway, carried quickly along amongst the balls of crisp leaves, each one like it’s own miniature tornado, the rustle so loud as she reached the cover of the trees that brought her closer to their favourite place. 

Mercedes spotted the figure of Barbara and called out a little, her voice lost in the competing noise of the wind and the driving water. Barbara stood motionless looking out over the river and Mercedes wondered what she could be doing. 

As Mercedes reached her friend she called again and Barbara turned suddenly her long dark hair splayed out in all directions as she did. Mercedes lost her breath for a moment, perhaps she had walked more quickly than she thought. 

“Barbara?” Mercedes addressed her friend curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“Mercedes, you’re here?” Barbara asked shaking her head a little and looking away, as tears shone in her dark eyes, she swiped at them though they were yet to fall.

“I was looking for you.” Mercedes explained. “We are about to leave, I wanted to say goodbye.” 

Barbara looked forlorn. “I’m not good at goodbye Mercedes.” She offered feebly. 

“But, you heard what my Papa said last night? We will be back at Christmas, it is only a few months away. We can write until then, no?” Mercedes smiled happily, finding herself a little pleased that their parting was obviously upsetting for Barbara. Barbara who was always so self assured and such a comfort to Mercedes, now needed comfort herself.

“Si, but when you return it will be for a couple of weeks and then…”

“Then the season will be over and perhaps you can come and visit me? Or we could travel to Santiago together? Or somewhere else? Somewhere even you haven’t visited yet...” Mercedes suggested, she had been thinking of inviting Barbara for a while, not seriously enough to mention it, but still it wasn’t a surprise to herself as she finally said it.

“Really? You want to see me again? To travel together?” Barbara’s expression was hopeful but the tears had begun to run freely. Now Mercedes wiped at them with the hand that didn’t contain Barbara’s own. 

“Por supuesto Barbara! You are the best friend I ever had, I can’t lose you now.” Mercedes blurted as if stating the obvious. 

Barbara moved to embrace Mercedes and the two stood holding tight whilst the wind blew fiercely around them, picking up anything in its track and tossing it wildly around, only the two women, clinging tightly together remained unmoved. 

Barbara finally thought to loosen her grasp and moved to plant a soft kiss on the side of Mercedes cheek, just as the smaller woman turned her face slightly to look at her, the kiss landing closer to Mercedes mouth than expected. Each woman blushed a little and gazed at the other, Barbara leaning closer still, the tip of her nose brushed gently against Mercedes cheek and Mercedes eyes fluttered shut, her hands held tightly to Barbara’s shoulders and her stomach leapt into her chest. 

The next sound Mercedes thought could have come from inside her as a great thunderous sound rumbled dramatically in the sky that surrounded them and a flash of lightning cracked the heavy dullness of the clouds as if cracking a whip to slash a tear where water could finally flood out. 

The rains were instantly falling, torrential and unwavering. The two women stood for just a moment with mouths open in surprise, before Barbara eventually took the initiative and Mercedes’ hand and dragged her friend away with her. Mercedes considered arguing with Barbara, they were not headed back to the main site but further into the wooded area, but she decided to trust that Barbara knew where she was taking them and a few moments later Mercedes realized they were approaching an old building, a metal and glass structure, an old greenhouse. It was beautiful, Mercedes couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before, she couldn’t believe it was hidden out here, so perfect in its place, almost like it had grown out of the earth, like one of the trees. 

Barbara opened a catch on one of the two doors and pushed Mercedes inside ahead of her, before closing them in.

It was much warmer in here than it was outside, despite the cloudy day and the obvious cracks and gaps in the glass jigsaw of walls.

Barbara shook the water from her hands and ran them over her hair, the efforts were pointless, she was saturated with water and she looked around for anything to dry herself off with, but this place was filled with nothing but plants. Lilies, lantern trees, ferns. They had obviously been cultivated at some point but had begun long ago to roam free, climbing up posts and across the glass roof. 

Mercedes was taking in each specimen, the dark green stripes of one plant marked like a zebra, the small delicate white petals that bloomed from another. 

“Another hideaway of yours Barbara?” Mercedes questioned. 

Barbara smiled. “There used to be a gardener here to grow flowers for use in the rooms, in the dining hall. Now it is cheaper and more reliable to have them delivered ready from a florist in the city.”

“This is so beautiful.” Mercedes commented as she span around a little to take in the full view. 

“I kept meaning to bring you here, there just never seemed to be enough time.” Barbara explained. “Do you really like it?” Barbara checked, as if the answer didn’t mean everything to her. 

“I love it.” Mercedes promised, beaming brightly.

Barbara, seeming satisfied moved to Mercedes and rubbed at her arms, wiping away the rain, drying and warming her friend. 

“I’m sure there is a blanket in here.” She muttered as she moved away to an alcove where an old wooden bench stood and checked beneath it, behind a watering can and a small pile of books, she pulled out a dusty picnic blanket. Barbara spread the blanket and shook it out a number of times before returning to Mercedes and draping it around her shoulders.

Mercedes shivered suddenly and took the blanket, pulling it around herself, she found her mind wandering to the brush of Barbara’s lips just a moment ago, the way she had leaned close and the look in her eyes. Mercedes had felt on the edge of something frightening but wonderful and she didn’t fully understand what that was. 

“What about you?” Mercedes asked, looking at the soaked figure of her friend and opening out her arms to indicate that Barbara should join her beneath the blanket. 

Barbara looked as though she may refuse and then she stepped forward and wound an arm around Mercedes middle, their shoulders pressing together under the blanket and Mercedes arm spread across Barbara’s shoulders. The two huddled together a moment, each warmed by the blanket and the nearness of the other.

“Mercedes, You danced beautifully last night, I wanted to tell you.” Barbara spoke quietly.

Mercedes grinned shyly at the sudden compliment. “Gracias.” 

“Joaquin will be the luckiest man in Chile.” Barbara continued softly.

Mercedes frowned. “Barbara no. I’m not going to marry him. He hasn’t even asked me…” 

“He will.” Barbara assured quietly. “I saw the way he held you last night.” 

“Barbara!” Mercedes had turned to face her friend more, pulling them closer together.

Mercedes thought she saw the shine of tears in Barbara’s eyes once again and she frowned in concern as she studied them.

“I know what he was thinking.” Barbara confessed. “I wanted to stop him…” Barbara looked afraid as she spoke and Mercedes felt confused as she heard the wind whistle through and rattle the glass panes around them.

Barbara placed a hand to cradle Mercedes cheek, a thumb stroked her skin. “I wanted to take his place.” Barbara whispered now, dropping her eyes from her friends at the admission only to find herself studying Mercedes lips for a long moment and stroking her thumb faintly over the bottom one.

Mercedes had frozen but now flushed with heat as she felt Barbara’s lips, hot but faint upon her own and she pressed back against them before she could process the words or anything else. Her hands slipped onto Barbara’s waist and the blanket fell unnoticed to the ground. Barbara slipped the fingers of her other hand into Mercedes hair and against her scalp as she kissed at her lips, her cheek and her nose.

“Mercedes.” She whispered.

The whisper of her name seemed familiar and yet she had never heard it said this way and suddenly Mercedes woke as if from a daze and stumbled back in horror, her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes large and alert, she suddenly looked around as if expecting to find an audience.

“Barbara…” She spoke. “What?... What are we? What happened?” Another step away. 

“Mercedes, it’s okay. I’m sorry. It was my fault, I’m sorry…” Barbara put her hands up in a surrender and took a step towards Mercedes who again stepped away.

“No Barbara no, it’s not okay…” Mercedes turned now, tears in her own eyes and fled the greenhouse, out into the pouring rain, ignoring Barbara’s calls and running in the direction she hoped was back to her family, to her life. 

Xxxx

Barbara had made to race after her friend until realising exactly what she had done. She hadn’t planned this but she was always conscious that it could happen. From the first moment she had seen Mercedes she had been fighting with her own feelings and telling herself over and over that they would only ever be friends. Now she had acted foolishly, she had put herself in great danger. If Mercedes ran straight to her Papa and told him what had happened Barbara would be ruined.Nicanor too. 

Still something told her Mercedes wouldn’t do this, perhaps something in that kiss, something in Mercedes eyes just before it. She had seen something she recognised. Longing. If Barbara was right and Mercedes had felt something too… well, Barbara did’t even want to consider what that might mean. 

Barbara went back to her cabin and changed and when she danced later that night although most families had left the resort, there were enough who stayed on and made for an appreciative audience, however without the eyes of Mercedes Moller following her around the room the hall seemed completely empty.


End file.
